The Third Side of the War
by DeathDealerWolf
Summary: When the UNSC resurects an ancient branch of the military, the SPARTANS were furious. Especially when they members are exSPARTANS. And defidently when they become the third side of the already chaotic war.


**ATTENTION! This is a reprint, just to get the message out to those who care. I am very sorry that I have not updated. I have been plagued with my computer crashing and me getting grounded. I will continue writing, and I already have about 10 chapters extra written. Next one will be up soon. I just got ungrounded, so… yeah… don't do drugs.**

**-Tucker**

**A/N:I had a stroke of inspiration. So I'm going with it. I don't own any of it, except original characters. Now on with the show!**

**The SSEALS**

They were an unusual team. Usually, SPARTANS were supposed to be good for one thing: working as a team so precise, that the Covenant would be sure to have a continuous flow of dead bodies shipped back home. But within the SPARTAN V's, some things were different. And those 'some things' were SPARTAN-595 and SPARTAN-587.

Usually during the augmentation process, the Catalytic Thyroid Implants that were used to boost skeletal and muscle tissue growth came with the normal side affect of suppressing normal hormone behavior. And that side affect never failed. But not only did it fail this time, but it failed _twice_. This caused a lot of worry, due to the fact that 595 and 587 were different sexes.

And everyone's worst fears were confirmed six after the augmentation, reports from the Office of Naval Intelligence, or ONI, showed that the squad leader, Petty Officer Second Class SPARTAN-595, had been showing favoritism of Petty Officer Third Class SPARTAN-587. When questioned about the matter, he responded, "I like her. I feel better when she is right there with me, as my second in command."

Needless to say, this caused many problems, not only within ONI, but within the SPARTAN V's as well. Many of the SPARTAN V's were angered at the fact that they were not regarded by 595 as equal to 587, or vice versa. So they called for his dismissal from squad leader. ONI was all but ready to grant this request, when someone found a technicality that would change everything.

According to UNSC protocol, if a squad leader is relieved from command due to conduct unbecoming of an officer, then they would be dishonorably discharged. But this proved to be a problem. No one had ever thought that of a SPARTAN living as a civilian. It was completely out of the question. With his augmented body, he would be all but incapable of being able to live a normal life.

The problem became more complicated when 587 told her CO that if 595 was removed from the squad, then she would quit also. One SPARTAN loose was bad enough, but was inviting trouble to dinner. So ONI digged deep within the UNSC to find a solution. Two weeks went by with no solution, and SPARTANS 595 and 587 on military house arrest.

Then, someone found a plausible solution. Lieutenant Commander Daniel Keyes, a descendant of the legendary Captain Jacob Keyes and Vice Admiral Miranda Keyes, came to ONI with not only a solution, but a history lesson. In the 20th and 21st centuries, within the Navy, there was a group of elite soldiers that could fight on the sea, air, and land. They were codenamed the Navy SEALS. Lieutenant Commander Keyes proposed that ONI reassigned SPARTANS 595 and 587 to resurrect these lost heroes. He also proposed that he himself would head this operation. Keyes, with his long list of accomplishments, was more than qualified to head such an operation.

It took ONI four whole days to deliberate, but their answer came. Naval Code 78345 gave authorization of a new UNSC Special Weapons Project, code named SSEALS: Space Sea Air and Land Soldiers. When SPARTANS 595 and 587 were informed of this, they were all but willing to resurrect the SEALS. The same could not be said to the rest of the SPARTAN V's. Their new squad leader, SPARTAN-589, informed ONI that the SPARTAN V's would not be replaced by the SSEALS. He demanded that the whole project was shut down. When ONI threatened him with demotion and removal of squad command, he shut up.

For three years, SPARTANS 595 and 587 were not heard from. But in 2651, they not only were heard from, but they announced their presence with a bang. The SSEALS, consisting of 595 and 587, achieved what the SPARTANS have been trying to achieve since the legendary Master Chief SPARTAN 117 was considered the last SPARTAN. They captured a Covenant ship. It wasn't a cruiser or flagship, however, but it was a ship none the less. And the ship had intact plasma cannons, shields, Slipspace generators, and a full Navigational Database.

When the UNSC and the people living on Earth were told, it was said that you could hear the cheering from the Orbital Super MAC Platforms. Naturally, the SPARTANS were furious that two washouts had out preformed them. They refused to appear at the SSEALS award ceremony.

At the ceremony, SSEALS-595 was awarded the Medal of Honor, Medal of Heroism, and was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant, a rank unheard of for an enlisted soldier. SSEALS-587 was also awarded the Medal of Honor, Medal of Heroism, and was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. Daniel Keyes was promoted to Rear Admiral. When the UNSC and ONI offered him a position on Earth, he declined promptly. He demanded that he remained with this SSEALS. ONI and the UNSC gave in reluctantly.

While the ONI spooks had fun with their new ship, the SSEALS and SPARTANS did not rest. News had came in from FLEETCOM that one of the inner colonies, named SIDEWINDER, was getting radar images of Covenant ships just outside of their MAC Cannons and imaging probes range. When the UNSC was informed, and told the fleet, two groups volunteered. Because the UNSC could not show favoritism to either group, it ordered the SPARTANS and the SSEALS to SIDEWINDER with orders to defend it from Covenant forces. They were also sent with orders to work with the other group and not to cause conflict with the others missions.

The SSEALS were willing, but the SPARTANS were not. They refused to work with the SSEALS, and asked the UNSC to separate the two groups as much as possible. When the UNSC refused, the SPARTANS shocked the world by refusing their orders. The UNSC told them that the consequences of refusing to defend a human held colony were considered base treason.

When the situation looked grave for SIDEWINDER, the SSEALS said that they would take care of the SPARTANS missions, as well as their own. The UNSC gladly took this information, and sent the SSEALS to SIDEWINDER with a UNSC destroyer, the Berlin. They left into Slipspace not a week after the SSEALS promotion, towards SIDEWINDER.

Two weeks passed, and not a work was heard from the Berlin. The UNSC then sent a battle group of 25 battle cruisers and destroyers. When they got there, they found 15 destroyed Covenant ships, and a disabled Berlin. When the Berlin's radio was finally repaired, the Captain told the UNSC that the SSEALS were on SIDEWINDER, preventing a Covenant invasion.

When the Marines were deployed, thousands of Covenant soldiers were dead, and there was no sign of the SSEALS. All they had to go off of was a trail of spend brass from MA5B .390 caliber armor piercing bullets. When the Marines neared the center of Scorpio, the Capital of SIDEWINDER, they started to receive a weak signal. It was a repeating message. All it said was, "The UNSC betrayed us. We wage war on the Covenant _and_ the UNSC. Sincerely: SSEALS-595, Tucker, SSEALS-587, Diana, and Rear Admiral Daniel Keyes."

**A/N: How did you like it? Please review. I'll get a new chapter up as soon as I can. Without Wax, Tucker.**


End file.
